


Read With Mother

by kethni



Category: The Bill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little bit of silliness</p>
    </blockquote>





	Read With Mother

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of silliness

 

 

This is Craig.

This is Luke.

This is Kerry.

 

Craig liked Luke very much.

Craig wanted to be friends with Luke.

Craig was too afraid to tell Luke.

 

Kerry wanted to be friends with Luke.

Luke said he wanted to be friends with Kerry.

Luke pretended to be friends with Kerry to make Craig jealous.

 

Naughty Luke.

 

Kerry only wanted to be friends with Luke, because Martin stopped being her friend, and wouldn't play with her any more.

 

Naughty Kerry.

 

Luke said he wanted to be best friends with Kerry, but Luke was lying.

Luke was mean to Craig.

Craig thought that Luke didn't want to be his friend.

 

Poor Craig.

 

Craig made friends with Carl instead.

Carl was a BAD BOY!

Luke was very jealous, and very angry.

 

Craig tried to tell Kerry that Luke was not really her friend.

Kerry did not believe him.

Luke yelled and told Craig that he would never be Craig's friend, so there!

 

Craig was very sad.

 

Carl was very naughty.

Carl stole Kerry's Barbie doll, and ran away with it.

Carl fell down and gave himself a boo-boo.

 

Luke was very angry that Carl was still Craig's friend.

Luke wanted to be Craig's friend.

Luke wouldn't tell Craig that he wanted to be his friend.

 

Craig told Carl that he did not want to be his friend because he was a BAD BOY who told lies.

Craig had no best friend.

Craig was all alone.

 

Craig was sad.

 

Luke was happy that Carl wasn't Craig's friend anymore.

Luke did not want to be friends with Kerry.

Luke wanted to be best friends with Craig.

 

Craig told Luke that he wanted to be best friends with him.

Luke said he wanted to be best friends with Craig.

Luke and Craig were best friends.

 

Craig was very happy.

 

Luke changed his mind.

 

Craig was very sad and cried.

Luke felt bad that he made Craig cry.

Luke did not say sorry.

 

Luke was going on holiday.

Luke told his mummy that Kerry was his best friend.

Kerry went on holiday with Luke and his mummy.

 

Poor Craig.

 

Craig wanted to go to another school, and never see Luke again.

Craig's mummy said, No!

Craig was very sad.

 

Luke and Kerry came back from holiday.

Luke thought that Craig did not want to be his friend anymore.

Luke was sad.

 

Craig fell down and got a BIG boo-boo.

Luke wanted to kiss it better, but he didn't.

Craig told his mummy that he REALLY and TRULY wanted to go to another school.

 

Kerry asked if Craig was Luke's best friend.

Luke said that she was his best friend.

Luke said that Craig was never his friend.

 

Craig's heart hurt very much.

Poor Craig.

Craig's mummy said that Craig could move to another school.

 

Luke's heart hurt very much.

 

Luke did not really want to be friends with Kerry at all.

Kerry was very angry.

Kerry did bad things to make Luke upset.

 

Kerry was happy Luke was upset.

 

Poor Luke.

 

Kerry was best friends with Dale instead.

Luke hated Dale.

Luke moved to another school.

 

Craig and Luke did not see each other for a long, long time.

Then they did.

 

Luke was very, very happy to see Craig.

Craig was not happy to see Luke.

Craig was scared that Luke would be mean to him.

 

Craig's heart still hurt.

 

Luke was very, very nice to Craig.

Luke said he was very sorry for being a bad boy.

Luke gave Craig HALF OF HIS EASTER EGGS!

 

Craig liked the Easter eggs.

Craig liked Luke.

Craig was still afraid.

 

Luke was afraid that Craig would never be his friend again.

 

Craig saw Kerry in the sweet shop.

Kerry knew that Luke wanted to be best friends with Craig.

Kerry told Craig.

 

Craig was happy.

Craig told Luke.

Craig asked Luke if he still wanted to be Craig's best friend.

 

Luke wanted to be Craig's best friend.

Luke would give up his monster truck, his power super soaker, AND his giant mega-launcher, if Craig would be his best friend.

Craig wanted to be best friends.

 

Craig and Luke were best friends.

Craig was scared that Luke would change his mind.

Luke did not change his mind, ever.

 

The End


End file.
